Monster High
by Rasaxe
Summary: AU. Nick Darling is not what you could consider a normal human. Actually, he isn't human at all. That is also why he goes in a school for monsters. Contains an OC and several characters from One Piece as monsters including the Straw Hats. Rating may change in the future. Hiatius
1. First Day

It was a warm summer morning when Nick Darling walked to his first day of high school. While it was his first day didn't he look all that like a high school student. He was about 1.9m in height and had long raven hair that went to his feet. His eyes were almost shining crimson and he wore an open black school uniform with a red tank top underneath. Around his neck was a thin silver chain with a black pearl pendant that gave an ominous feeling. He stopped moving and looked to his right. Over on the other side of the road was a high school, its gate open for students. The students was either busy with getting to class or talking to friends to bother with tall guy across the road. Nick looked at the school with a longing gaze and said "Looks nice…"

He stood there a couple of minutes before sighing and saying "Well… I better get to school"

He looked at the school a second longer and then turned around. In front of him now was a cemetery that felt almost a mile wide from his viewpoint. He entered its gate and walked for a couple of minutes till he reached the ruins of a church. By the rubble could he tell it was a gothic cathedral and from about the 13 Century. He entered the ruins and saw a lone archway as the only thing in perfect condition. It had a demon holding up each pillar and an angle in the arch itself, looking down on the two demons carrying it. He walked up to the archway and put his hands together in prayer. Nothing happened at first but as if the sun set, began the archway's shadow to become longer till it was on a wall. The wall opened up as a gate and Nick walked into the gates shadows.

When he emerged from the darkness was he now in front of a school. Black towers rise high into the night sky and it was the shape off a dark keep. A giant skull was in place of where the gate should be and Nick walked up to it.

"Hey" said Nick but no response.

"Hey!" he shouted but still no response.

"HEY!" he roared and the skull looked like it jumped.

"What!" it barked and Nick said "Let me in. I am a student of this school"

"Ha… another brat. Why aren't there as many women as last century?" asked the skull.

"Well sorry for being your type but could you let through? I got class soon" said Nick a little pissed off.

"Fine, fine…" said the skull and he opened his massive mouth wide and Nick entered. The inside was filled with students in the same uniform as himself but that not what was special about them. All of them were monsters. From the giant Thracians of Greece to the tiny Fairies of Britain were there monsters from all-over the world. With his human-like appearance caused Nick a few heads to be turned but that didn't bother him that much. Suddenly stepped a giant in front of him and Nick looked up. The giant was as high as five men and had muscular arms and a massive stomach. In his head had he only one eye and a horn on top of his bald head.

"What do we have here? A tiny little human?" asked the Cyclops as it looked at Nick with a gluttonous stare.

"No. Just another student like you" responded Nick and the Cyclops began to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! Don't try to cheat me tiny man. The stench of man reeks of you" said the Cyclops as he raised his arm. He threw a punch at Nick that shattered the floor made an explosion of dust. This made the entire student body to look at the commotion and some ran to inform a teacher.

"Hahaha! I caught him! I caught lunch!" laughed the Cyclops heartily. When the dust settled appeared Nick, sitting on the massive fist.

"What! How did you do that!?" asked the Cyclops and Nick responded with "Wanna find out?"

The Cyclops re-stretched his fist back and threw Nick high into the air. Nick spun in the a little before he stopped midair, standing on the air.

"You, you are a Warlock!" yelled the Cyclops and Nick told him "No, I am something worse"

The Cyclops was just about to grab a nearby locker when someone shouted "Polyphemus! Stop this at once!"

The giant looked back and saw a Succubus standing behind him. She had tanned skin, long purple hair, a pair of small purple devil wings on her back and a short purple spiked tail.

"Oh, it's you" said Polyphemus as he turned around. "What are you doing stopping me? I am just getting some lunch"

"You know the rules! No eating other students!" she yelled angrily. "Just because you are in one of the best teams of the school doesn't give you the right to do as you like!"

The Cyclops looked angrily on her and said "You wanna fight!?"

"Bring it on fat boy!" she countered as her hands became cladded in purple flames. The two of them was just about to clash when the entire hall's temperature fell at least 10°. Both the combatants sweated lightly as they saw a tall man standing in between them. He wore a white suit and had a sleep mask on his forehead. He sighed and as he did breathed he white air out. Both the succubus and the Cyclops looked at the tall man with eyes trying to hide fright and hoping they would come out of it unharmed.

"So… who started this little bout?" asked the tall man as half of his face turned to ice.

"Vice-Principal!" said the succubus.

"It-it was her!" accused Polyphemus as he pointed at the succubus.

"Polyphemus!" shouted she in disbelief.

"Is this true?" asked the tall man as he turned to her and she replied "No! He tried to eat a fellow student!"

"Really now?" asked the tall man as he turned back to the giant but Polyphemus was already gone.

"Seems like he is gone. Ha, what a drag…" was all the tall man said before he looked up to the floating Nick. He disappeared into the cold air as ice and the temperature rose again. The students went back to their business again like nothing happened. Nick floated down to the floor and walked up to the succubus before saying "Thank you for standing up for me there"

"No problem but I can't believe Polyphemus. He would go so far for a snack to actually lie to the Vice-Principal" said the succubus wondering.

"What was that guy anyway? His mere presence cooled down the air" asked Nick.

"The Vice-Principal is an Elemental of Ice. He is extremely powerful and is almost on God Level"

"God Level?"

"Yeah, we have a level system for how powerful you are but I just wished it wasn't named after angelic ranks. The teachers will probably tell you more about it. Well anyway, I'm Nojiko"

"Name's Nick"

"Ok Nick. What class are you looking for?" she asked with a smile.

"Class 108"

"The Special Class? I know somebody who is going in that class" told Nojiko before drawing a burning circle in thin air. She then put a hand inside the circle and pulled out another succubus. She had long orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. On her back was a pair of small red devil wings and she had a small red spiked tail.

"Ok, you got to teach me that trick when I need a date" joked Nick.

"NOJIKO! What are you doing!? I was just outside the class room!" screamed the succubus angrily.

"Hehe, sorry Nami. I just met him here and found out that he was a part of your class. Would you be a dear and show him the way?" asked Nojiko with an innocent smile. Nami looked at Nick and said "Sure, I have to be there in like 5 minutes but I can do that"

Nami's wings then rapidly grew and her tail became as long as her body.

"You can fly right?" asked Nami and Nick nodded. Out of his bag sprouted a pair of pit-black swan wings and spread out like majestically. Nami nodded and took off and Nick followed closely behind.

"Hmm, he seems like an interesting character" said Nojiko as she looked at the two fly in high speed.

* * *

5 minutes later.

Nick and Nami had finally reached the class room. When they entered were there 9 people already inside. It was three people at each table. At the first was a boy with a straw hat and a cross burn on his chest, a guy with a staff and a long nose and a little reindeer man. At the second table was a guy with blond hair, a goatee and a swirly eyebrow sitting next to a guy with green hair and a scar over his left eye. At the third were a beautiful woman with long raven hair and azure eyes sitting next to a see through girl with long blue hair in a ponytail. At the fourth was a tall skeleton with a massive afro and sitting next to him was a big guy with several surgical scars and looked like he was patched together with several different kinds of flesh and he was only wearing speedos. Nami quickly took a seat at the girls' table and sat down. Nick took the seat in between the blonde guy and the green haired man. He then noticed a statue sitting in the teacher's seat. The statue suddenly came alive and the stone turned to flesh. He had a pair of demon-like wings on his back and a long thick tail, both stone-grey. He had stone-like talons and a pair of glasses on. His white hair was slicked back and his beard gruff.

"Good day class. I am your homeroom teacher Rayleigh Silver" told the man. "We will start a round of telling Name, Race and Age. I will start and point you out after this list. I am a Gargoyle and am 3268 years old. Brook Rumbar"

The skeleton stood up and introduced himself.

"Good day, I am Brook. As you can see am I a Skeleton. I am 90 years old and have been undead for 52 of those" told Brook before he looked at Nami.

"Excuse me miss. If I could be so bold. Will you show me your panties?" asked Brook before he received a kick to the skull.

"Like hell!" roared Nami as she stood over the bloody corpse of Brook.

"Ow, I feel truly heartbroken. Oh, I am a skeleton so I don't have a heart. Skull Joke!"

With that little joke began the raven haired boy with the straw hat to laugh hysterically.

"Good Brook. Next is Franky Galley-La" told Rayleigh.

The big guy with blue hair stood up and introduced himself.

"OUCH, I am the SUPER person named Franky!" he told loudly. "I am a Flesh Golem and is only 5 years old but you will not find a so SUPER person in a lifetime!"

"Good. Now Robin Nico" said Rayleigh and Franky sat down. The raven haired woman stood up and gave a beautiful smile.

"Hello, my name is Robin" she told and the blonde haired man next to Nick swooned. "I am a Vampire and is only 59 but is considered intelligent by my kinsmen"

"Good. Tony Tony Chopper, your turn"

Robin sat down and the reindeer man stood up.

"Hi, my name is Tony but I prefer Chopper. I am a Shapeshifter" told Chopper as he grew in size and took on a more yeti like form. "I prefer the form you saw before but I can change at will. I am only 10 but I am also pretty intelligent"

"Good. Vivi Nefertari"

Chopper turned back and the transparent woman got up.

"Good day. I'm Vivi. As you can see am I a Ghost. I died as 18 years old and now is 176"

"Good. Sanji Baratie"

Vivi sat down and the blond guy got up.

"Hey, name is Sanji. I am a Dhampir and am a stunning 317 years old. I love to cook, especially for the lovely ladies of the class" said Sanji as he did a noddle dance.

"I see… Well, Usopp Syrup"

The man with the staff and the long nose got up and did a pose.

"I am the spectacular Usopp! Even though I am a human am I also a magnificent Magician who have discovered a spell that allows me to live for CENTURIES!"

"Oh, you mean Centuragi. That was discovered several millenniums ago by King Solomon" told Robin matter-of-factly.

"Eh, well…" muttered Usopp nervously "Well I can use it and I have already lived for 152 years! But watch out! I am a powerful foe with unmatched power!"

"We will see that after the introductions. Now, Nami Cocoyasi"

Usopp slumbered down on his seat and Nami got up.

"Hi I am Nami" she told with a smile. "I am a Succubus and am 213 years old. I have an older sister who also goes here so I hope to see her a lot"

"You surely will. Now, Zoro Roronoa"

Nami sat down and everyone waited for someone to get up but no one did.

"Roronoa?" said Rayleigh questioningly as he looked at the green haired man. Everyone turned their attention on him and could then hear a light snore.

"Ha… Darling, could you wake him?" asked Rayleigh and Nick nodded. He then shook the guy and he woke up and asked "What?"

"It's your turn" told Nick and the green haired man looked around.

"Well… Name's Zoro. I am a Werewolf and is 63 years old" told Zoro and Sanji snorted.

"Damn mutt. Can't you sleep some other time?" asked Sanji and a vein popped up on Zoro's head.

"What was that, Wannabe Batman?" asked Zoro and both of them got up and roared "What was that!?"

"Now now boys. Calm down" told Rayleigh and they did so. "Next is Luffy D. Monkey"

The boy with the straw hat got up and said "Yosh! I am Luffy. I am only 3 but I am also a Homunculus so it makes sense!"

"How?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Homunculus is a human created artificially so his body didn't grew but was made" told Chopper.

"Right" said Luffy, looking a little oblivious.

"Good, now for Nick Darling" told Rayleigh.

Luffy sat down and Nick got up.

"Hey, my name is Nick and I am only 18. I am officially a fallen angle but it is a little different than that"

"Really? Why?" asked Luffy.

"I am a reincarnation of a extremly powerful being, though I can't use all this power yet"

"Will you tell the class who you are reincarnation of?" asked Rayleigh.

"Of course. It's…"

* * *

**Who could it be?**

**Hi everyone and welcome to this story.**

**This was made because of my love for supernatural things. I know of the Manga/Anime Rosario-Vampire but I haven't got the inspiration for this fic there. I just wanted to turn them into monsters and give them an almost normal everyday life as students.**

**For anyone who don't know, a Dhampir is a human vampire hybrid.**

**Second chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Power Level

Everyone looked at Nick in disbelief with the exception of Rayleigh, who just laughed lightly and said "I already know that much but I figured your classmates deserved to know"

"That can't be true!" shouted Nami as she quickly got up from her chair and bashed her hands into the table. "He died only—"

"18 years ago?" asked Nick with a sly smirk. Nami was speechless a moment before asking "Can you prove it!?"

"No. You just have to trust me" said Nick as he sat down again.

"While you might have a hard time believing it Miss Cocoyasi, is it true" told Rayleigh to Nami. "Ok class. Today is a free day but there will be a Power Level examination to see what your level is"

Nick put his hand in the air and asked "What is that Power Level anyway?"

"Good you asked. A Power Level is an estimation of how powerful you are. We have based the rankings on the Angelic Hierarchy. The first and weakest level is Angel that goes from 10.000+"

"Why from 10.000?" asked Sanji.

"Because a normal human can only reach 1.000 without the aid of magic. A normal human is recognized as such because of the absence of Mana that allows them to do magic. Another thing about the Power Level is that 5.000 is recognized as a number where you are considered superhuman so if you are 10.000 then are you above superhuman" told Rayleigh.

"Then what does this level indicate we can do at the least?" asked Zoro.

"Well, at 5.000 are you said to be able to destroy a car with your bare hands. At 10.000, a tank" told Rayleigh which made Zoro smirk.

"This Power Level is estimated by your Spiritual Power and your Physical Prowess. Now let's move on. The next level is Archangel which is from 40.000. At that level should you easily could muster enough power to take down an army of 20.000 men armed with rifles"

"What do you mean by "muster"?" asked Usopp.

"Well, there are techniques which allow you to turn your Spiritual Power and Physical Prowess into Pure Power. If you made an explosion with you Pure Power at that point would it almost be equal to a nuclear bomb"

This made almost everyone jump when they tried to imagine that level of power.

"Of course would there be a low chance for you to actually escape unscathed if you did such a technique. The next level is Power that goes from 90.000. With that could you probably blow Scandinavia from all maps. Principality is the next level and goes from 210.000. Then is Dominion that is from 550.000. After that comes Throne which is 1.110.000. Next is Ophanim that is ranked from 2.500.000. After that is Cherub that goes from 10.500.000. Seraphim comes second to last with 200.000.000 and lastly is God which is a demonically 1000000000+"

"W-What would happen if you blew yourself up at God Level?" asked Brook nervously.

"You could probably take most of the Human Universe with you" told Rayleigh with a laugh "But to destroy this dimension would it probably take 10 times that so don't be scared to go all-out"

By these words began Nick to shake lightly. Not because he was scared by those words but because of the thought of the sheer level of power he could reach.

"Is there any in this school who has reached God Level?" asked Nick remembering what Nojiko had said about the Vice-Principal.

"Well there is a couple of the teachers and one of the Vice-Principals—" said Rayleigh till Nick asked "One? How many Vice-Principals does this school have?"

"3 and all of them are Elementals. One of Ice, one of Light and one of Magma. The Principal himself is also at God Level but since he is a Buddha is it understandable"

"Amazing" said Vivi.

"Yes, this is indeed a special school in sheer power. Now, you will go to the examination room one at a time. In there will your Spiritual Power be measured and when you are done go to the gym for your Physical Prowess test. Afterward will you return to class and we will send the next. First will be Miss Nico"

Robin got up and walked out of the class room, much to Sanji's dismay.

* * *

An hour had past and Robin returned to class.

"Robin! My clear night sky!" shouted Sanji loudly. Nick, who sat next to him, had his eardrums almost exploded.

"Be quiet Mr. Baratie. Now Miss Nico? What were your results?"

"110.000 so I am a Power" told Robin with a smile.

Everyone congratulated her and Rayleigh said "A Power from the start, huh? Now is it Mr. Chopper"

Chopper got up and walked out of the class.

* * *

1 hour later returned he with a smile and said "89.000! I am an Archangel!"

"Congratulation Mr. Chopper. Galley-la"

Franky got up, struck a pose and left the class.

* * *

1 hour later returned he and struck his pose with a "OUCH! 123.000 baby!"

"Good. Now, Mr. Syrup"

"Just wait and see my higher than God Level measurement!" exclaimed Usopp as he rushed out of the door. An hour later returned he with an upset expression.

"How did it go?" asked Luffy.

"39.000. I am but an Angel" told Usopp depressed.

"Don't worry. The average on this school is 15.000 among first-centuries. For a human is you way above average" told Rayleigh with a reassuring smile. Usopp got a little better and Rayleigh said "Mr. Roronoa"

Zoro got up and left the class.

15 minutes had passed and Zoro returned to class. Nick was in the middle of talking with Robin when this happen.

"Mr. Roronoa? What are you doing here?" asked Rayleigh. Zoro looked around and asked "Why is the class here? I was just on the 36 floor"

"Mr. Roronoa. Just go 2 floors up and at the end of the hallways is the examination room"

Zoro nodded and left again. 5 minutes late was he back.

"Mr. Roronoa. Do you need assistance?"

"NO!" blurted Zoro out, clearly embarrassed.

Rayleigh sighed, turned his head towards Nick and Robin and asked "Miss Nico. Could you show him the way?"

"Of course Mr. Silver" said Robin a bit reluctant but hid it well. As she walked up to Zoro could Nick see that he formed a small grimace but tried to hide it. When she was in the door walked they out and people resumed their activities. Nick walked up to Nami and Sanji, the later flirting with the first.

"Hey" said Nick and Nami responded "Hi"

"What was that about?" asked Nick.

"What was what?" asked Nami.

"What was that between Zoro and Robin?"

"Oh that. It is nothing" told Nami.

"I know there is something. People don't just make grimaces at each other without having a good reason"

"Well you see…" said Nami but Sanji interrupted and said "It is about the War of Bats and Beasts"

"What is that?" asked Nick.

"In monster society is there only two races that had done an all-out war on one another. Those were the Vampires and the Werewolves"

"Oh, they are at war?"

"No, not anymore. But… old grudges die hard and especially in the young who listen to the elders"

Nick looked at Sanji's almost sorrowful face and thought "_Somehow can I tell you know_"

* * *

An hour later returned Zoro and Robin, both looking a little discontent.

"Everything ok?" asked Rayleigh

"125.000" told Zoro as he returned to his seat and slumped down. Robin walked up to Nick who still sat at Nami's table and continued their conversation from earlier.

"Mr. Rumbar" told Rayleigh and Brook got up. An hour later came he back with a score of 70.000. After him was it Sanji who regretted that he only got 124.000. Vivi was next and scored a good 40.000. Nami came after and got 55.000. Now was Luffy's turn and they were waiting for him.

"Hmm…" said Rayleigh and looked at the door. Bashing through came Luffy and said "125.000!"

"Good. Mr. Darling"

Nick got up and walked out of the destroyed door. He walked down the hall way till he reached the tower. No floors or ceilings were in the tower and several archways was scattered across its walls. Nick sprouted a pair of wings and flew 2 floors up and flew into the doorway there. He walked down the hallway till he reached the examination room. When he entered saw he a woman with a body that said she was 18 but a face that said she was 200.

"Excuse me? Is this where the examination takes place?" asked Nick.

"One part of it, Heeheeheehee" laughed the woman. "I am Dr. Kureha"

"Are you a witch?" asked Nick bluntly.

"Heeheehee, got me there" told Kureha. "What I don't get is why everyone asks me that?"

"Could we begin the examinations? I would like to get back as soon as—" said Nick till a scalpel lodged itself into the door.

"Now now sonny. Take it a little slower or I'll make you to goulash" threatened she with a smile.

"Yes ma'am" said Nick, a little scared.

Nick got up on the examination table and put something that looked like a demonic blood pressure cuff on his arm and pumped for a couple of minutes. When he was done asked Kureha "Now can you go to gym?"

"Why?" asked Nick.

"The next part of the examination is there. It is on the -36453 floor"

"-36453 floor?" asked he with a sweat drop.

"Yeah it is in the basement. Now go or I'll make you to goulash" threatened she and Nick ran out of the room.

"Whew…" said Nick when he was outside. He walked to the tower and sprouted his wings. He just dived down at his top speed. A falcon can reach a top speed of 389Km/H when diving. That is about 89,4m/s, but when Nick dived reached he easily 300m/s. That is a top speed of 1080Km/H which is almost the speed of sound.

* * *

Nick had dived straight down for almost 10 minutes now and still hadn't reached the -36453th floor. That is a trip of 180Km.

"Damn, this is far down. How long do they want us move like this?" asked Nick himself. Suddenly felt Nick like something just flew pass him and up the tower. He didn't see, feel or smell anything but he somehow noticed something that wasn't a solid form. Nor was it liquid or gas. It was energy or to be accurate "a flash of light". It was only for a flash of an instance but he noticed something fly past him. He looked after it but it was long gone. Nick sweated lightly as he looked up because what he had noticed wasn't its form or its speed. It was its intent to kill. In that brief instance felt Nick like all the flesh on his body was torn away cleanly and consumed. Too fast to notice and too fast to die instantly.

"Shit…" said Nick before he continued down. A minute later was he in front of the hallway to the -36453th floor and entered. As he walked down the hallway disappeared his wings and he reached the gym.

"Anybody here!?" shouted Nick as he entered the gym. It was massive. The walls stretched for what seemed like miles and about a 100m into the hall was a giant of a man. He was incredible muscular and had a white moustache. He wore a bandana and carried a giant naginata in his hand. Nick walked up to the man and said "Good day. Who might you be?"

"I am your Fighting Instructor, Edward Newgate" told the giant. "But everyone calls me Whitebeard"

"Ok Whitebeard. I am here for the test"

"Just hit me as hard as you can" told Whitebeard.

"Really?"

"I do not kid"

"Ok, here I come" said Nick as he readied a punch. He punched as hard as he could. The power of said punch was demonically high. If a sumo wrestler thrust his palm from the proper stance can his thrust reach a press of almost 1t. Nick didn't take a special stance but his 400 kilos of muscles created a press that exceeded 15t. He can easily tear a tank apart with that level strength but he didn't even damage Whitebeard chest. Hell, Whitebeard didn't even twitch.

"Damn old man. Just what kind of monster are you?" asked Nick jokingly while he shook his fist lightly because of pain.

"It is no concern of yours. Now…" said Whitebeard before he pulled out a snail from his pocket.

"Oy, Kureha!" shouted Whitebeard and the snail said "What you old goat!?"

"A…A talking snail?" said Nick as he looked at it.

"It is a Den Den Mushi" told Whitebeard. "Kureha. Let's discuss this brat here"

"Fine fine" said the snail. They discussed for a few minutes and Whitebeard hung up.

"We have come to an agreement about your Level" told Whitebeard.

"What is it?" asked Nick, figuring that they were experts on the subject. Whitebeard told him and asked him to return to class. Nick took to the tower and flew upwards. The trip up was only at 720Km/H since he had gravity on his side in the dive.

* * *

15 minutes later was he on the floor with his class and he entered.

"Ah, Mr. Darling. How did it go?" asked Rayleigh when Nick entered the class room.

"150.000" told Nick. Everyone looked at him with awe and Rayleigh laughed.

"Yeah, I figured you were around there" said Rayleigh.

Nick returned to his seat and Rayleigh said "Now everyone. We will end school for today but many of you have after school activities to do so them that have that may go now"

Brook got up first since he had music club. Then went Franky and Usopp out because of they had work shop. Sanji went to the cooking club and Nami and Vivi to the art club. Chopper had medical club so it was only Luffy, Zoro, Nick and Robin left in class.

"The rest of you return to your dorm. Since this is a special class do all of you live under the same roof, so follow one another" said Rayleigh and he then left the class.

* * *

Everyone left the class and walked to the tower. Nick sprouted his wings and Robin spread a pair of bat wings. They dived and Zoro and Luffy slided down the walls of the tower till they reached the ground floor. From there walked they out through the skull entrance and walked towards the dorm. The entire time kept Zoro and Robin their distance from each other and occasionally would they throw a light glare at each other.

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Luffy confused.

"Nothing. Just keep that old bat away from me" said Zoro angrily. Robin stopped up and looked mad.

"Excuse me! Who did you call an old bat!?" asked Robin.

"You and I stand by it!" argued Zoro back.

"You damn mutt! What do you know about me, you dog!"

"What did you call me!?" barked Zoro and his eyes turned to that of a wolf. His muscles stirred and hair grew on his arms. Suddenly slapped Robin him and said "Don't you dare turn on me!"

It actually worked as Zoro's transformation progress suddenly reversed and he looked dumbly at her.

"What did you—" was all Zoro got to say before he was slapped again. He should just about to speak up again before another slap. Robin tried to slap him again but he caught her wrist and said "What the hell is wrong with you!?" and raised his fist to hit her. Robin closed her eyes but no hit landed. She looked and saw Nick had caught Zoro's fist.

"What are you stopping me for!?" roared Zoro angrily

"Take it easy. Listen, I know what is going on between you but don't let it ruin your life" said Nick before he let go of Zoro.

"I will not listen to you about shit" said Zoro.

"Then I will force you to listen" said Nick and Zoro asked "Do you think you can defeat me when I am transformed?"

"No, not like this" replied Nick and darkness gathered around Nick. The darkness intensified and then scattered, now revealing four people.

* * *

Meanwhile on the 53906 floor of the tower, AKA the Principals Office.

Rayleigh stood in front of a massive golden Buddha and said "What do you want to discuss Principal?"

"You know exactly who I want to talk about" said the Buddha and Rayleigh responded "You want to talk about Nick Darling or should I call him Lucifer?"

* * *

**Ok this is going to be a seriously excessive Fanfic but I just wanted to make it. If you have a monster you want to appear then send me a PM and I will do my best.**


End file.
